Qui tu es vraiment
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: Ingus ne l'aime pas. Enfin jusqu'au moment où il s'avère qu'il a une face cachée... Luneth révèle son vrai visage. Langage et légère violence.


Ne soyez pas trop cruels je vous prie, c'est la première histoire que je publie, alors bien sûr je suis un peu nerveuse à ce sujet... Et si personne la lisait ?... Argh, en tout cas si vous préférez il y a aussi une version anglaise de cette histoire... Allez, ayez pitié de moi et laissez un petit commentaire si vous passez par là... Merci, appréciez maintenant le fruit de mon travail...

Ingus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Le coucher de soleil à bord du vaisseau était un spectacle extraordinaire, ses trois compagnons s'extasiaient de la vue sur le pont tandis que lui, fidèle à ses habitudes, restait près du gouvernail, reclus.

Encore aujourd'hui, Luneth n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il en avait plus que marre de cet abruti écervelé et bruyant. Il voulait absolument s'arrêter partout où ils passaient et, le plus agaçant, c'est que tout le monde devenait bien vite son ami. Où qu'il aille il réussissait à faire en sorte de ne se faire que des amis. Toujours. Qu'avait-il donc de plus que lui ? Au contraire c'était plutôt lui le plus avantagé. Luneth était immature, lui l'était suffisamment pour prendre de sages décisions. L'autre ne cessait de leur causer des problèmes en fourrant son nez dans les affaires des autres, comme avec les nains par exemple (dorénavant, lorsqu'il qu'il entendait « Lali-Ho ! » il sentait le coin de ses lèvres tiquer légèrement d'agacement). De plus, le temps pressait. Qui sait ce que Xande mijotait ?

Ingus étant l'aîné du groupe se devait d'y faire régner l'ordre, mais hélas les autres n'écoutaient que Luneth.

Il soupira en entendant les autres rire bruyamment.

Le voyage promettait d'être long.

XxXxX

Luneth sourit en contemplant le coucher de soleil. Cependant un petit quelque chose l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du paysage et de la présence de ses amis. Ce petit quelque chose se prénommait Ingus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir le guerrier blond plongé dans son habituelle méditation, le nez légèrement retroussé dans son habituel masque hautain impassible.

Jamais il ne partageait de moments avec eux, mis à part les combats et les repas.

Luneth se décida de lui en parler tandis que Arc et Refia se dirigeaient vers le salon en parlant magie.

XxXxX

Ingus se raidit en sentant l'irritante présence de Luneth environ deux mètres devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond avec agacement.

-je voulais juste te proposer de nous rejoindre... Tu veux ?

Le guerrier lui lança un regard noir qui le fit reculer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

Le blond s'approcha dangereusement.

Il croisa le regard de Luneth, d'un violet empli de confusion, d'incompréhension.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois ? Tu te mets de côté, tu restes dans ton coin... Mais participe, merde ! Si t'as un problème viens nous en parler au lieu de ruminer seul comme ça ! Refia est inquiète. Arc se sent coupable. Tu pourrais faire un effort, on est une équipe !

Alors là, c'en était trop. Il recevait des conseils de cet abruti maintenant ?

-Je ne me souviens pas de leur avoir dit quoi que ce soit pour qu'ils se sentent coupables ou inquiets. C'est leur problème ! S'ils ont quelque chose à me dire, qu'ils viennent me le dire en face ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui à venir me déranger comme ça et me dicter ma conduite ? Je rêve ! Vous trois réunis ne valez pas mieux que moi !

Il reçut une droite décochée à pleine puissance de Luneth avant que son dos ne heurte le gouvernail.

Le free-lance lui jeta un regard froid.

-Ne mêle pas les autres dans tes coups de gueule, Ingus.

Puis il fit volte-face, sa queue de cheval argentée battant au gré du vent, et s'éloigna tandis que le guerrier resté au sol massait sa mâchoire douloureuse.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?<em>  
>Il n'avait pas reconnu le free-lance amical, souriant et si agaçant. Comme si l'espace d'un instant il avait été <em>quelqu'un d'autre<em>.

XxXxX

Refia sourit en voyant Luneth arriver.

Sauf que l'air sombre de ce dernier lui fit perdre son sourire immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Le free-lance secoua la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Elle l'entendit jurer et donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle courut vers la bibliothèque pour en parler avec Arc.

Le jeune sage était plongé dans ses, elle eut du mal à l'en tirer.

-Arc ?

-Arc !

-ARC ! Réponds !

-Huh ?

-Je crois qu'Ingus et Luneth se sont encore disputés.

Arc hocha la tête.

-J'ai entendu.

Il leva sa main et pointa le plafond du doigt. Il se trouvait juste en dessous de l'endroit exact ou se trouvaient Luneth et Ingus quelques minutes auparavant.

-Luneth a essayé de le convaincre de se joindre à nous, ce qui a passablement énervé Ingus. Mais c'est plus grave qu'auparavant.

-Comment ça ?  
>-Ils en sont venus aux mains.<br>-Oh ! Luneth est sans doute blessé...  
>Arc l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.<br>-Tu n'y es pas. C'est Ingus qui a pris.  
>-... Hein ?<br>-La situation s'est trop envenimée pour revenir à la normale. C'est irréversible. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver maintenant ?...

XxXxX

Ingus faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ainsi, il avait vu le vrai visage de Luneth. Il dut s'avouer qu'il le préférait mile fois froid et violent que chaleureux et idiot. Désormais, lorsqu'il verrrait le free-lance, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à sa face cachée. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

Il était encore en pleine réflexion quand on toqua énergiquement à sa porte. Il ouvrit sur un Luneth souriant.

-On va manger, tu viens ?

Encore ce sourire agaçant. Il lui semblait maintenant évident que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade destinée à dissimuler quelque chose de bien plus sombre et grave que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Savoir que cet hypocrite planquait quelque chose d'aussi énorme sous ses airs frivoles et idiots le rendait malade.

Il prit le col du free-lance et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

Ingus sourit intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il le provoque.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Après m'avoir tabassé tu te permets de débarquer avec un énorme sourire collé sur ta face d'abruti ?

Le free-lance ferma les yeux pour garder son calme, respirant profondément.

-Toi et tes petits copains... susurra Ingus. Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres.

Luneth rouvrit des yeux violets sombres et orageux.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Ingus.

Luneth mit un coup de genou dans le ventre du guerrier, qui recula de trois pas sans perdre son sourire. Il continuait même de parler.

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins... Vous pensez pouvoir sauver le monde...

Luneth lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Ça n'arrêta pas le blond.

-On est mal barrés... avec des idiots irresponsables tels que vous...

Luneth poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur le guerrier. Le sourire de ce dernier vascilla.

Ce n'était plus Luneth devant lui. Ce n'était que rage et violence.

Il avait l'air d'un assassin. D'un félin en colère. Ses yeux violets lançaient des éclairs.

Il s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup du siècle... qui ne vint pas. Luneth était toujours agenouillé sur lui, mais Arc et Refia tenaient chacun un bras à grand peine. Le free-lance bouillonnait de rage, il n'était même plus capable de prononcer un mot.

Ingus s'extirpa de sous son agresseur et s'adossa au mur.

_Bordel... ça, ça fait mal._

Il se soigna grâce à une potion qu'il avait avec lui puis remercia Arc et Refia avant de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Luneth se calma immédiatement, le violet de ses yeux redevenant placide, et se leva lentement, les deux autres toujours accrochés à ses bras. Il planta ses yeux calmes et froids dans ceux d'Ingus.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-C'est simple, répondit le guerrier. Je voulais simplement voir qui tu es vraiment.


End file.
